


Kung Sana Pala..

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Ilog ng Luha't Hinagpis [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Regret, triggering themes
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Aanhin ang matatamis na mga salita kung ang iyong pagbibigyan ay wala na?





	Kung Sana Pala..

**Author's Note:**

> Inatake ako ng lungkot sa araw na 'to. At dito ko na lang ibubuhos ang lungkot na yon kaya humabi na lang ako ng kwentong ganito.
> 
> Baka rin uumpisahan ko na rin ang angst collection ko dahil baka nagsasawa na kayo sa kaka-fluff ko at domestic kong parang ewan lang. Salamat sa pagtangkilik ng mga gawa ko kahit parang ewan lang naman ang lahat nang 'to.
> 
> Mahal na mahal ko kaisoo kaya eto ako.

Torpe. Ayan si Jongin. Isang depinisyong kukumpleto sa isang pangungusap na tumutukoy sa kanya. Pangalan at patlang. Jongin Kim Torpe. Marahil apelyido na niya ang salitang iyon. Marahil yun din ang tatapos sa nagsusumamong puso. O marahil, tatapos sa kanya sa kabuuan.

Ilang taong pagtatago ang ginawa ng lalaki, ngunit dila'y umuurong sa tuwing sumusubok patayin ang kaduwagan sa sarili. Hindi niya magawa. Hindi niya masabi. Ilang taon pa ba ang gugugulin sa pagsang-tabi ng nararamdaman para sa ginigiliw?

Hindi alam ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung kailan niya matatalo ang kaduwagang lumalantay sa kanyang puso't isipan. Hindi niya alam. Hanggang tingin na lang ang kaya niyang gawin. Hanggang paghawak lang sa kamay nito bilang kaibigan ang kaya niyang abutin. Hanggang panaginip lang, hanggang pangarap lang, hanggang dito lang ang tila kaya niyang suungin upang makuha ang lalaking sinisinta.

Hanggang dito lang. Isang hakbang at wala nang naabot, kundi hanging umiihip na hindi man lang niya kayang madampot. Di kayang mahawakan. Di kayang pahintuin, dahil anong hangin ang pumepreno kung mawawala rin naman ito?

Isang iglap. Isang pikit at pagdilat.

"Minsan ba, naisip mo kung mamamatay ka, may malulungkot kaya?" Nakakagimbal. Isang tanong na di inaasahang manggagaling sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Ni Kyungsoo na nasa kanya na ang lahat. Batikang aktor ng teatro, pinagpapantasyahan ng mapalalaki o mapababae man. Iniidolo. Ginagalang. Kinamamanghaan sa taglay na galing sa pag-arte. Ngunit mahirap basahin.

Tanging ugong ng electricfan ang kaagapay nila sa gabing iyon. Madilim ang kwarto. Magkatabing mga kama. Parehong nakahilata't hinihintay ang paglamon ng antok sa kanilang mga gising na isip.

"Bakit mo naman naitanong 'yan?" Tanong na lang pabalik ni Jongin sa kaibigan. Kaibigan. Kay sakit pakinggan.

Mahinang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo ang natanggap niya. "Oo nga naman, bakit ko nga ba tinatanong 'yan?"

"Ayos ka lang ba?" Pangamba ni Jongin para sa kaibigan. Pakiramdam niya may kakaiba sa tono ng boses ng kaibigan. Pero hindi siya nakakatiyak. Hirap siyang basahin ang lalaki. Di tulad ng mga nobelang babasahin niya na kay daling intindihin, ngunit si Kyungsoo ay ibahin.

"Mukha ba akong di ayos? Nu ka ba! Natanong ko lang naman. Masyado ka namang nag-alala," tawa pa ulit nito. "Matulog na nga tayo." Pag-iiba nito bigla. Kumaluskos ang hinihigaan ni Kyungsoo nang ito'y tumalikod at humarap sa pader.

Imbis na mag-isip ng kung ano pa, tumagilid si Jongin at pinanood na lang ang banayad na paghinga ng kaibigan na pilit niyang inaanigan sa dilim. Hanggang dito lang naman ang kaya niyang gawin, ang pagmasdan mula sa malayo ang kaibigang kay lapit, ngunit kay layong abutin.

Sa di katagalan, bumigay din ang kanyang mga mata at tinangay ng kanyang panaginip.

Pikit.

At siyang dilat.

Asul ang kulay ng kalangitan. Kay gandang pagmasdan. Kalat ang mala-bulak na mga ulap na payapang sumasayaw kasabay ng hangin. Kasabay ng mga puting lobong paakyat patungong langit. Kasabay ng paghihinagpis at pagpatak ng mga luhang animo'y ulan sa napakaaliwalas na langit.

Kay ganda ng himpapawid na napipintahan ng mga puting lobo. Ngunit bakit kung ano ang ikinaganda nito ay siya ring pait at sakit na dumadaloy sa mga taong nakatingala sa ibaba nito? Bakit kung ano ang ikinasaya ng paghuni ng mga ibon ay siya namang hagulgol ng mga tao sa paligid?

At bakit kung kailan unti-unting nabubuo na ang loob ni Jongin umamin, ngayon pa tinuldukan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang paghihirap? Ang _kanilang_ paghihirap? Ang daya namang ata ng tadhana at ginago sila. O sila mismo ang gumago sa mga sarili nila?

Hindi maihinto ni Jongin ang pag-iyak. Ni hindi matigil ang pagdaloy ng luha sa kanyang mukha. Ni hindi rin niya maintindihan kung bakit sa daang ito humantong ang kwento ng buhay niya?

Pikit.

At siyang dilat.

Dumilat ang kanyang mga matang mugto sa pag-iyak nang mailagay ang isang paso ng bulaklak sa ulunan ng lapida ng minamahal.

Ilang buwan din ang lumipas. Ilang buwan ding hindi natinag ang pagbuhos ng luha niya sa mga araw na naaalala niya ang kaiisang lalaking minahal niya, ngunit di man lang niya nagawang mapasakanya.

Parang isang araw lang ang lumipas nang umuwi si Kyungsoo sa kanila at ilang araw lang din ang lumipas nang makatanggap siya ng mensahe galing sa ina nito. Isang mensaheng di inaasahan na tuluyang wawasak na pala sa kanyang pusong biyak na at tuluyan nang nadurog.

Lanta at putlang Kyungsoo ang nadatnan niya sa ospital, dalawang oras ang byahe mula sa apartment na pinagsasaluhan nila. Isang malalim na guhit sa palapulsuhan ng sinisinta ang gumulat sa kanya. Isang patlang. Mahabang patlang kung bakit iyon nagawa ng kaibigang minamahal niya. Gaya ng malaki at malalim na patlang sa porselanang pulso ng sinisinta.

Isang patlang sa palapulsuhang dugo'y tuyo't at kulay kalawang na. Isang bangungot. Isang delubyo. Paghihinagpis. Kawalan. Pangungulila.

Pagsisisi.

Bakit hindi niya napansin ang kalungkutang bumabalot sa kaibigan? Bakit sa dinamirami ng nabasa niyang libro, si Kyungsoo pa ang di niya lubos na inuwanaan? Kung sakali'y napagtanto niya ang paghihirap ng kaibigan, sana'y hindi nauwi sa ganito. Sana'y napigilan man lang niya. Sana nabasa man lang niya ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo na naghuhudyat na pala ng matinding kalungkutan. Sana man lang nabasa niya ang melodiyang tawa nito na hudyat na pala ng paghihinagpis. Sana nabasa man niya lang maigi. Sana man lang, inintindi pa niya maigi ang misteryong bumabalot sa buong pagkatao ng isang Kyungsoo Do.

Kabaligtaran sa asta ni Kyungsoo ang tunay na nararamdaman. Animo'y walang pinoproblema, animo'y walang kinikimkim, animo'y malakas, ngunit hindi. Maraming nagmamahal, subalit nangungulila pala. Kabaligtaran pala ang lahat ng nakita niya. O baka, kaya rin hindi niya nabasang maigi ang kaibigan ay dahil nabulag siya sa sariling kaduwagan kaya't sarili lang niya ang inintindi at napasawalang bahala ang may tinatago palang bagyo ng damdamin ni Kyungsoo.

Tanging luha ang naging sandigan sa sakit na namuo na sa dibdib at bumara na. Walang kawala si Jongin. Walang wala. At sa paglipas ng panaho'y di pa rin niya maihakbang ang mga binti sa dulo ng liwanag. Marahil ito ang kahihinatnan niya--ang maiwan sa nakaraan sa dilim.

"Ang daya daya mo, Soo." Singhot niya habang namamawis sa katirikan ng araw. "Ang daya, daya." Walis niya sa dumi sa lapida ng kaibigan gamit ang mga sariling daliri.

"Napakadaya," Patuloy niyang sabi habang patuloy ang pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha. "Sobrang daya."

Pinunasan niya ang mga luha habang patuloy ang isang kamay sa pagbunot ng mga ligaw na damo sa hantungan ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang daya. Di man lang siya napaunlakan ni Kyungsoo ng sagot sa kanyang nararamdaman para sa kanya.

"Mahal na mahal kita. Mahal na mahal." Sambit niya nang paulit-ulit kahit alam niyang hangin lang ang makakarinig at kahit alam niyang huli na ito para sabihin pa sa lalaking tanging pinangarap niya mula noon hanggang ngayon.

"Mahal na mahal," Pag-uulit niya habang pinapahirapan muli ang pusong bumibigat sa bawat sambit ng mga salitang di man lang niya nasabi noon at ngayo'y kaya niyang ulit-ulitin sa huling hantungan ng minamahal. Ngayon pa nang wala na ang nag-iisang Kyungsoo na sigaw ng puso niya. Ngayon pa siya nagkaganang sabihin ang mga salitang iyon kung kailan wala na ang kaibigan at hindi na muli niyang makikita pa.

**Author's Note:**

> at dito nagwawakas. maraming salamat sa pagbasa!


End file.
